


Tempus Fugit

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Disgustingly Romantic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil finds a letter on the bed. This is the content of said letter.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 17
Kudos: 40
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Tempus Fugit

Every day I wake up and I see you by my side, sleeping, dreaming. I hope that those dreams paint beautiful pictures for you, that they make you happy - as happy as you make me. 

As happy as you have made me for _eleven years._

Eleven years. I remember clearly, oh so clearly, when it was 11 days. 

One day, two days, over _four thousand days_. We have never been apart for more than 15 since we first met. I never want to be. I don’t know how to exist without you, or I do, but I don’t want to. You make me feel complete, you make me feel like myself.

When I feel trapped in darkness I often feel like I don’t know who I am, but you know who I am and you remind me. You remind me how far I’ve come. 

_Friendship_ . Your first gift to me, and I might even say the most important one. I shouted in the dark and you heard me, you took me hand and made me feel alive for the first time in over a decade. I’ll never forget how nervous I was to talk to you, to call you, to meet you. I expected you to reject me at every opportunity, but you didn’t. You took the time to know me inside and out, tore down every wall I had built and put up with my lies and my guilt and my fears. You were patient, you cared. _You care_. You are my best friend, and for that I’m thankful every single day. 

I know that you don’t like it when I say that you saved me and it’s true, you didn’t, you helped me save myself. You gave me love and support, and a safe space - and friendship.

_Love_. Your second gift to me was your entire heart, your soul, everything that you are. They say that the only way to have a foolproof relationship is by dating your best friend and we did. We do. And, oh we are fools. We are the most foolish of fools, together, for each other. There’s nobody else I would be a fool with. 

Your love for me blossomed like a beautiful flower, one with thorns for all the times I hurt you without meaning to. But you trim the thorns, you water it, you speak sweet nothings to it to never let it die. You keep it alive. 

My love for you has always felt incorporeal, like a ball of energy and light blasting out of my chest - it burns, it burns so deliciously. It started small, with hope and excitement and lust. Like a small moment in time full of energy, full of everything that was ever going to be, and when we met it expanded _second_ by _second_ until you became my entire universe. Sometimes It hurts. Loving you hurts because my body can’t handle all these emotions you cause within me. My love for you is infinite.

_Forever_. This is my gift for you. I promise you forever, I give you my soul and everything I am because without you I am nothing. 

_Forever_. This is what I ask of you. Not an easy feat by any means, I know, but I am selfish and I want you all to myself. My best friend, My love, My forever.

Please, say yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link]()
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
